


You Got Me Faded (Baby, I Want You)

by eyesofshinigami, iwillpaintasongforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, harry gets rimmed until he comes, lots of coming actually, slightly dubious consent in that harry's drunk, then fucked until he comes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home drunk and then comes onto Louis. Louis resists on principle, until he just can't anymore. It's not really in his power to deny Harry anything he so desperately wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Faded (Baby, I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Beyonce's "Drunk In Love" a.k.a. the story of Louis and Harry's life

“Louis. Louis. Hey, Louis. Louiiiiiiis.”

“Yes, baby?” Louis answered his boyfriend with a patient sigh as Niall and Liam carried Harry past. He was slumped like dead weight between them, one arm over each man’s shoulder and head lolled forward like it was too much effort to lift it to speak.

“Do you remember… um, do you remember how you told me I should like, get drunk? No! Wait. Not. You told me I should not get drunk, do you remember?”

“I do! Quite clearly in fact. I said, ‘Hazza, love, don’t drink too much, or you’ll start talking about me and we’ll all be in trouble.’” The echo of his own words from earlier was a little wry, though, because Harry is home and very, incredibly drunk. “Put him up here on the bed, will you, lads?”

“Good luck with this train wreck,” Liam grinned. “He’s been telling everyone he’s Yoko Ono from the Rolling Stones.” Niall gives Harry a friendly pat on the head before the two of them make their exit.

Louis smiles a little fondly at Harry’s drunken humming and leans down to take his boots off for him, since he doesn’t appear to be capable of doing it himself. “Y’alright, Yoko?”

“I miss Ringo. No, wait, George.”

Harry doesn’t appear to be ready to sleep just yet, letting his limbs flop around (“I feel so long and heavy in my fingers, Lou. All ten!”) on the bed next to Louis. He doesn’t seem to mind that Louis isn’t paying attention to him, either, though after a few minutes he does notice and cranes his neck around to look at the telly.

“Is your show good?” Harry slurred, still flopping his head from side to side lazily and picking at the beads on the duvet. “Do you like it?”

“It’s the news, Haz, it’s not a show,” Louis snorted. “Bit depressing, but it’s alright.”

Harry scooted so that his head was in Louis’ lap and looked up at him with that pouty bottom lip all stuck out. “Do you like it more than you like me?”

Another amused snort. “Of course not, you’re my favorite,” he answered with a roll of his eyes.

“I like you,” Harry announced proudly. “I loooove you. I need you…” And just like that a switch is flipped and he’s no longer a floppy little kitten vying for Louis’ attention. He’s kissing the part of Louis’ thigh that his head is resting on and rolling over onto his stomach to get a better angle as he starts rubbing the heel of his hand gently over Louis’ crotch.

In reality he’s about three inches to the left of where he wants to be rubbing, but it’s close enough that Louis’ stomach flutters a little in spite of himself. “What are you doing, there, Hazza?” he says with a little laugh, carding one hand through those curls.

“Don’t… uh, don’t tell Louis, but. I’m trying to get him to have sex with. Me. With me.”

“Oh, are you?” Louis grinned. “You don’t think you’re maybe a bit drunk for that?”

“No, no, it’s fine. He’s very… um… Louis you’re really pretty, did you know that?” Harry’s struggling to sit somewhat upright, one hand still on Louis’ thigh for support, and then before Louis can say a word to stop him he’s straddling Louis’ hips and grabbing his face between his hands. “You’re just so beautiful, I could tell you that all the time. Because, like, you have such nice… everything. You’re very nice all over.”

“That’s very sweet of you-” The rest of Louis’ placating acceptance was cut off in a kiss, Harry’s mouth warm and loose and tasting strongly of whiskey. He can feel Harry’s semi pressing into his stomach as Harry attempts to eliminate all the space between them in a desperate crush. Louis doesn’t typically like being squished against the headboard and whiskey isn’t the sexiest taste Harry’s lips have ever had, but fuck if Louis wasn’t getting a little hard himself just at the feel of those big, soft hands cupping his jaw…

“You’re drunk,” he has to say at last, as a reminder to all parties involved. Two hands on Harry’s chest and a gentle push stop the barrage of kisses, but not Harry’s pout. “It’s tempting, really, but you’re a mess. You’ve addressed both of us in the third person within the last ten minutes, which makes me think you should probably be on your half of the bed sleeping this off.”

“You don’t want me?” Harry asked, puppydog eyes slightly less effective because of the drowsy flutter.

“I always want you, babe, but-”

“Then have me now,” he interrupted, going in for more kisses.

But Louis was firm, and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist so he could roll them over and put Harry on his back on the mattress. When the realization sunk in that Louis was in between his legs and hovering over him in bed Harry grinned, until Louis gave him a very stern look and insisted, “Sleep it off, Harry.”

He’s quiet for a minute as Louis returns to his place propped against the pillows and begins watching the news again, but then that pouty lip is out again and Harry is giving a haughty sniff. “That’s okay,” he insists. “I’ll just do it myself.”

Louis’ head whips around to watch as Harry goes for the nightstand drawer and pulls out a container of lube, which he tosses on the bed beside him as he clumsily pushes his trousers and boxers down. One hand is already on his half-hard cock, stroking and teasing and drawing contented little hums out of Harry.

But he doesn’t stop there, and after a minute he’s feeling around for the lube, eyes closed either with drowsiness or pleasure, though Louis can’t be sure as he continues to watch in surprise. Harry is _actually_ slicking up his fingers and starting to push one in, like he’s a teenaged boy alone in his room instead of an adult in a committed relationship twelve inches away from his partner who’s just turned him down for drunken sex.

There’s a part of Louis’ mind that’s advising him to stop Harry before he winds up hurting or embarrassing himself, because he really is quite drunk and there are certain parts of the body that should be handled with more care than the impaired can perhaps guarantee. But then there’s the much larger part of him that can’t look away from the sight of wet fingers in Harry’s tight hole and the hardening length he continues to work. It’s not an angle that he usually gets to see, and maybe it’s the rarity of the occasion but okay now Louis is _definitely_ hard.

Harry’s got his eyes closed, and doesn’t notice that Louis’ got one hand in his sweatpants now, fingertips brushing over his cock like the tease Harry’s always, infuriatingly doing to him. He finds himself enraptured by the sight of Harry, spread out and open for him. He squeezes his cock at the base and decides that he’s done watching.

With every ounce of willpower he has, he tears his eyes away from the sight before him and his hand away from his cock before he reaches out to bat Harry’s hand away. He would laugh at the sight of Harry’s confused eyes, still glazed from the alcohol, but he’s got his mind made up now. “You’re such a menace,” he grouses. Louis pulls his sweatpants down and off, sighing as his cock is freed into the cool air of their room. “And greedy, too.”

Harry makes a noise that sends shivers up Louis’ spine, but he takes a deep breath to calm himself. Harry wanted drunken sex, well, who was Louis to deny him?

He pushes Harry’s legs further apart and presses hot, messy kisses along his chest and belly. He ignores Harry’s squirming beneath him and completely skips over his cock, despite Harry’s valiant attempts at pushing it into his face. It’s hard and red at the tip, making Louis’ mouth water, but he has other things in mind.

It takes far, far too long for Harry to catch up, but the noise he lets out when Louis swipes his tongue beneath his balls is perfect. “Fuck,” Harry whines.

Louis doesn’t reply, instead he pushes Harry’s hips up and spreads his cheeks wide. He drags his tongue slowly across Harry’s hole, grinning when Harry lets out a gasp at the sudden feeling. He knows how much Harry loves this, how much he falls apart underneath Louis’ tongue every time he does this. He licks messily around the rim, soft kitten licks that have Harry pushing down into them. Harry deserves it, after all. Louis is just giving him what he wants.

Grunting in frustration, Louis decides that this isn’t working like he wants it to. He sits up, much to Harry’s obvious displeasure before Louis quiets him with a slap to the thigh, surprising a moan out of Harry. “Roll over,” is all he says.

He has to bite back a laugh at Harry’s serious lack of coordination, made ten times worse by the alcohol muddying his brain. Louis finally takes pity on him and helps him flop over onto his knees. Immediately, Louis spreads him wide and dives back in, pointing his tongue and circling his hole with just the tip. Harry’s resulting moan is muffled by the bedsheets, spurring Louis on further. He drags one last long, sloppy lick up and around before he pushes inside. The obscene sounds of the filthy wet drag of his tongue echo in their room, mixing with the gasps and whines that Harry isn’t even bothering to hold in anymore.

“Louis, oh my god,” Harry cries out, and Louis can picture what he must look like right now. Face flushed, eyes glazed over, his lips bitten and swollen from where they’re trapped beneath his teeth… it’s enough to make Louis’ blood sing.

He fucks in as deep as he can go, swirling his tongue before pulling it out in a slow slide that makes Harry wriggle harder. Louis uses his thumbs to open Harry up again and he pushes his tongue in again. Spit is sliding down his chin, but he doesn’t care, focused instead on driving Harry absolutely crazy.

Harry starts rocking back against his face shamelessly and Louis follows the movement of his hips with pointed jabs of his tongue. He lets Harry ride his face for a bit, even grabbing his hips to help guide him back, before he pulls his tongue out with a filthy _pop._ He moves back and smirks, leaning up and pushing just the tip of his finger into Harry.

“W-why did you stop?” Harry slurs, more from Louis’ thorough rimjob than the alcohol. He lets out another moan when Louis pushes his finger in just a little further, spit easing the way.

“I don’t know. Didn’t seem like you were enjoying yourself,” Louis teases, leaving teasing nips on the curve of Harry’s bum. “I could always let you go back to it, I mean, you did say you could do it yourself…”

Harry shakes his head and pushes back, forcing Louis’ finger in deeper. “No, this is good, so good, please,” he begs.

Louis presses one last kiss to Harry’s bum before he presses his face back down, licking over where his finger is still buried inside of Harry and steadily thrusting in and out. He licks around the digit, pushing his tongue next to it. The noise Harry lets out is beautiful and Louis would smirk if his mouth wasn’t busy. He wiggles his tongue as he pulls his finger out and sucks hard, making Harry buck back against him.

He could do this for hours, keep Harry open and wet and tease him with his tongue and fingers. He has half a mind to do so, but the way his cock is throbbing he knows he won’t. Louis pulls his finger out and thrusts back in with two, making Harry arch backwards in a way that highlights the exquisite curve of his back.

“L-Louis,” he moans, his entire body trembling. He looks so gorgeous, fucked out and spread open, that Louis wants to ruin him.

He pumps his fingers harder and leans back down to lick around them, hearing the soft hitch of Harry’s breath as he fucks him. Louis lets himself get lost in the thrusts of his fingers and the wet sweeps in his tongue.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” he can hear Harry chant, can feel the way that Harry’s body is clenching down on his fingers and he knows he’s close.

Louis doubles his efforts and thrusts deep, his fingertips barely grazing over the spot that he knows will drive Harry wild. He pushes his tongue inside on a particularly hard shove and he feels it, feels the way that Harry’s body shudders and ripples around his fingers. Harry pushes back once before he cries out, and Louis pulls his tongue out just in time to watch Harry’s cock flex in orgasm, coming completely untouched. His body jolts and quakes and Louis never stops the movement of his fingers.

“That’s right, love, come for me,” he rasps out, sitting up and stroking his cock. He has to wrap his hand around the base to keep from coming at the sight before him. Fuck, but his boy is gorgeous.

When Harry’s body finally rolls through the aftershocks and flops down onto the bed, Louis pulls his fingers out. “Was that good, baby?” he purrs, draping his body over Harry’s sweaty back.

“S’good,” Harry mumbles.

Louis laughs and moves over to their nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube from the drawer. “I’m not finished with you yet. You did say you wanted me to have sex with you…” He squirts some lube onto his fingers and rubs them together, tossing the tube aside. “I’m only giving you what you want, love.”

Harry makes a noise that sounds something like a whine, but Louis presses kisses against his spine to quiet him. He pushes Harry over, back onto his back and out of the wet spot before he leans down to kiss him on the mouth. Crawling back between Harry’s legs, he slides two fingers back into him, swallowing down the sigh that Harry lets out.

“You look so good like this, spread out under me. Is this what you wanted, when you climbed into my lap earlier?” he asks, nipping along Harry’s jaw and soothing it with tiny kisses.

Harry nods and rocks back into the press of Louis’ fingers inside of him, making Louis lose his breath for a second. _Fuck._ Harry is so eager for it, and it’s driving him crazy.

He sits up and slides his fingers out, using the lube to slick up his cock. He pushes Harry’s legs further apart with his clean hand and scoots forward, rubbing the head of his cock against Harry’s rim just to tease him.

Harry whines and bucks his hips up, looking up at Louis with wide, glazed eyes. “Please, Lou, just fuck me already.”

And really, who is Louis to deny him anything? Louis grabs hold of his cock and pushes in, until the head of his cock pops inside. He bites his lip at the way Harry’s body clenches around him, hot and tight despite having Louis’ fingers in him moments before. It’s always so, so good, Louis just can’t get enough.

He watches Harry’s head fall back at the stretch and Louis fucks into him with slow, short pumps of his hips until he’s completely buried inside. He grips Harry’s knees as he waits, desperate to start thrusting into him the way he wants to.

After what seems like an eternity, Harry rolls his hips and slides his legs around Louis’ waist. “Move,” is all he says, and that’s all it takes. Louis slides back and pushes in deep, fucking Harry with sharp thrusts that have them both moaning. He can’t get the leverage he wants with Harry’s legs tangled behind his back, but fuck it, it still feels amazing. The hot, tight clutch of Harry’s body around him feels amazing and Harry’s thrashing against the bed like he hasn’t been fucked in ages.

Louis grinds back into him, circling his hips and pumping his cock into Harry. He leans over and bites at Harry’s nipple, sandwiching Harry’s hardening cock between their bellies. Harry arches up and gasps, his short nails scraping down Louis’ back. His legs are still tangled behind Louis’ back and he pulls him in with each thrust.

“Louis, you feel so good, fuck, just what-” Harry starts, but Louis leans up to silence him with a kiss. The angle curves Harry’s hips up off the mattress until he’s nearly folded in half between Louis’ kisses and his thrusts. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, moaning into Louis’ mouth when the head of Louis’ cock brushes his spot. It’s a perfect angle for Louis to hit it just right over and over again.

With one last kiss, Louis pulls back, the steady motions of his hips never ceasing. He anchors himself with his hands on Harry’s thighs and glances down, right to where his cock is disappearing into Harry over and over again. It tears a moan right out of him and he can feel his orgasm beginning to coil low in his belly. He slows down his thrusts, just long drags of his cock over and over that have Harry desperately pushing down against him. He smirks, enjoying the way Harry is trying to get him to move faster, deeper.

“Something you want, love?” he teases, trying to keep his voice unaffected.

Harry tightens his legs and pulls him in until Louis’ hips are flush against his bum. “You said you’d fuck me, now do it.”

Louis grins and grips his thighs tight, snapping his hips hard enough to scoot Harry up the mattress. The steady _slap slap slap_ of their skin together echoes in the room, melding with the gasps and whines that are falling from Harry’s lips. He sinks his nails into Louis’ shoulder blade and the feeling drives Louis to thrust harder, grinding his cock as deep into Harry as he could go. He grabs Harry’s cock, hard and curved up against his belly now, and strokes it with a tight grip. It works Harry in time with his thrusts, still relentlessly dicking into Harry like it was the last thing he’d ever do. His back is sore and his thighs are straining from the effort, but the way his entire body is racing towards his orgasm is enough to ignore it.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to come again, splattering against his belly as he spills over Louis’ fist. His entire body jerks and clenches tight around Louis, nearly pulling his climax from him. He breathes through it, riding the aftershocks of Harry’s orgasm until he falls back against the bed spent. Louis rolls his hips, teasing himself right to the edge before he slows down again. Harry whines with oversensitivity, but Louis just fucks back into him with short little thrusts that keep him right on the edge.

“Louis, please, I want you to come,” Harry murmurs, voice wrecked.

He rocks his hips in one, long drag before he pushes in hard, hard enough to press their bodies together completely. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you? What if I wasn’t done?” he asks, punctuating his words with sharp jabs, right into Harry’s spot.

Harry’s cock gives a valiant twitch where it lays against his belly, and Louis decides that maybe he’s had it for the night. “You did, so good, please,” Harry begs.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Louis says, thrusting one more time before he slides out completely. Harry whines at the sudden loss, but Louis takes his cock in hand and jerks it quickly, twisting his wrist right at the head and making his head fall back. One, two, three strokes and he’s coming, adding to the mess on Harry’s stomach as his body quakes with orgasm. He fucks his fist through it and rolls his body to a stop, nearly collapsing onto Harry as he finishes.

“You know,” muses Louis after a moment, pulling out and laying on one of the few remaining dry spots on the bed that aren’t covered in come or lube, “generally speaking I wouldn’t feel right letting you come onto me like that when you’re drunk.”

“Technically _you_ came on _me-”_

“You’re such an absolute tosser,” Louis says with a roll of his eyes to drown out Harry’s self-amused giggles. “Next time I’m just going to leave you there with your fingers only half in your arse because you’re too plastered to fuck yourself.”

Harry throws out an arm and it winds up hitting Louis in the back of the head, which was not, Harry thinks, where he intended it to land. Close enough, though. “I’m not really all _that_ drunk.”

“You were talking like BBC was a soap opera.”

“Okay, maybe I _was_ drunk, but I don’t feel like it anymore! If that helps any.”

Louis goes to the gargantuan effort of dragging himself over to flop part of the way on top of Harry in a lazy, half-assed cuddle. There’s something wet and sticky on his elbow now but he tries not to care. “Yeah, well. As long as you still respect yourself in the morning and don’t get all bashful and forget to leave your number, I think we’re alright.”

“Are you going to cook me hangover food in the morning?”

“I just fucked the life out of you -twice! You should be cooking _me_ breakfast.”

“Good point. Together, then?”

That sounds like it might be the best plan Harry’s had all night. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Best friendship is texting eyesofshinigami in the middle of the night and saying "Hey Leslie, remember that drunk!Harry thing I started? Wanna finish it for me? You're so much better at rimming than I am" and getting an immediate "For you, of course." This was a first published collab for both of us, and we're both delighted with how it turned out. Hope y'all are, too!
> 
> bandanasandband-tees | tumblr  
> canonlarry | tumblr


End file.
